Christmas Surprise for the Colonel
by NekoRyu-chan
Summary: It's the holidays and Mustang's depressed. Ed, with a little help, comes up with a plan to cheer his colonel up. RoyxEd Slight hardcore yaoi references.


**Hello! It's me again! lol Sorry about the HUGE delay on the Bonus Chapter on Strawberry (for those who are avid fans of that fanfic). It got deleted once and now I'm having a major writer's block on the ending. It's horrible! I'll try to get it up as soon as possible, though. Trust me! Anyways, I had an idea for a FMA yaoi fanfic for the holidays and I wrote this in school. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Christmas Surprise for the Colonel

"Mustang's sick?"

It had been four weeks, since the Elric Brothers had left for another tip on the Philosopher's Stone. They left Central with high hopes, but the tip turned out to be fake. Fortunately for them, they found out about the fake Philosopher's Stone while waiting for their train to leave the station. All it ended up being was a large red stone that was rumored to have magical powers. Thanks to the heavy snow from the snowstorm that passed over, their train was canceled for a week. Seeing as how they were only a few hours away form Central, the brothers decided to stop and visit their friends at HQ. For Ed, though, he was happy to finally see his lover after spending nearly four weeks out in the boondocks...only his lover was no-where in sight when he walked in.

"Is he alright? When did he get sick?" asked Ed. While wandering around HQ, the brothers ran into Lt. Col. Maes Hughes, who was the one to tell them that Roy Mustang had fallen ill. And now he was being interrogated by the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Easy there, Ed." chuckled Hughes, holding up his hands in defense, "It's only a small cold; common this time of year. You know...cough, runny nose, slight fever—the small stuff."

"Then where is he?" asked Ed, looking around, "If it was something small, then why isn't he here? A cold wouldn't stop him from coming to work...though it would give him a good excuse **not** to."

Hughes laughed heartily at Ed's last comment. It **was** true—the colonel was always thinking up of ways on how to skip out on paperwork. Some of them were crafty. Others...were just down right **weird**, "Riza sent him home for the day. He'll be back tomorrow. Though...he might **not** come in tomorrow. Roy's been kind of down, lately..."

"Down? Why?" asked Ed, blinking. He then growled softly and clenched his fists, "What happened? Who hurt him?"

"Now, now Killer." chuckled Hughes, patting the seething alchemist on the head. Ed, though he didn't act like it most of the time, was **very** protective of **his** colonel. And Mustang was the same way towards **his** blonde shrimp, "No one did anything to him."

"Then what happened?" asked Al. He knew that it would take a **lot** to dampen the colonel's spirits...unless it was a direct hit; like calling him useless on a rainy day.

"Well, as the two of you know, the holidays are right around the corner." started Hughes, taking his hand off of Ed's head, "And holidays are usually spent with loved ones. You two were supposed to begone for almost a **month**. Now, put two-and-two together..."

"Mustang's sad...because he thought I wasn't going to be there with him for the holidays...?" asked Ed, his golden eyes widening in realization.

"Bingo."

Ed swore softly under his breath, "But I sent in a call, saying that we were coming back!"

"Thanks to the snowstorm a few days ago, our communications have been knocked out." said Hughes, shrugging.

"Dammit!" snapped Ed, scratching his head, furiously, "And Christmas Eve is tomorrow, too!"

"What do you have in mind, Nii-san?" asked Al, looking down at his older brother.

Ed didn't respond. He was too busy thinking of things to do to make Mustang's holiday better. _But what can I do? I didn't even buy him a present this year! Dammit, some lover __**I**__ am..._

"Hey, shrimp!"

"Who're calling a speck too small to see?!!" snarled Ed, glaring at Hughes. The doting daddy had succeeded in jarring him out of his thoughts.

"I've got an idea, if you're willing to try it..." said Hughes, with a sly grin...

The next morning, Roy Mustang walked into his office, closing the door behind him with a soft sigh. _Working on Christmas Eve. All day, to boot. Happy __**frickin' **__Holidays to me. _thought Mustang, sourly.

The small cold had struck him hard yesterday; enough so, he went home. He slept the day away, gratefully. At least his dreams were comforting. His lover was there, warm in his arms. Their hot flesh intertwining and sweet cries of pleasure rang out into the night...

That morning, he woke up cold and alone. The cold was basically gone, except for a slight cough and small runny nose. He still felt miserable...and it wasn't because of the cold. The fact that he was spending the holidays **alone** was what depressed him. Everyone he knew of had invited him to a Christmas party (including Armstrong) but he politely refused. He wanted to spend the special day with someone else. As it was their first Christmas as lovers...

"My holiday spirit sucks..." muttered Mustang, hanging up his snow-soaked coat. Just as he was about to unwrap the scarf from around his neck, his eyes caught something. He colonel turned around...and saw a box, wrapped with a ribbon, sitting in front of his desk.

"What the hell...?" Mustang walked forward and stood in front of the present. It was **obviously** a present, as it was wrapped up with bright, shiny silver paper and tied up with a red satin bow. The tag read: "To: Roy." The box also came up to his waist.

"A present, huh? But from who?" asked Mustang, outloud. He tapped the top of the box, but nothing happened. He was tempted to lift it up and shake it, but thought against it. _If it's breakable, then I would break it. Then I would __**really**__ screw up my Christmas even more than it already is._ The colonel kicked the box with his foot lightly. Nothing.

"I wonder what could be in this small box...?"

The box moved.

With a surprised yelp, Mustang stumbled back, away from the present. _It...It moved!! _He tried to calm down his racing heart, but it only brought on a small coughing fit. After the fit passed, he moved closer to the box.

"Maybe it's something alive..." he muttered, tapping the box with his foot again, "A dog? No, dogs are bigger than this..."

The box moved again.

This time, Mustang didn't jump so badly. He stepped away from the present and waited. No more movement. Assuming it was safe to move closer, the colonel stared down at the box.

"I'm almost afraid to open it, now." muttered Mustang, tugging at the ribbon, "But it's silly. Whatever is in this box is way too small to actually hurt me—"

"Why can't you just open it—"

Before Mustang could register the voice, the top of the present popped off, making him yelp once more.

"—look inside—"

Mustang felt something tug on his scarf, pulling him down.

"—and shut up?"

Before he knew it, Mustang's lips had connected with another's. Mustang closed his obsidian eyes for a moment, knowing exactly who's lips had claimed his...

After a moment, the colonel opened his eyes...and saw his lover—Edward Elric—standing up in the box, his grip still tight on Mustang's scarf.

Ed broke the kiss, though longing still flashed in his beautiful golden eyes. Mustang imagined the same emotion reflected in his eyes, too, "I'm back now, so you don't have to be sad anymore, okay?"

"Edward..." said Mustang, softly. In a single motion, Mustang lifted the Fullmetal Alchemist out of the box, into his arms, and pressed his lips against the softest lips that he knew of.

Ed could feel Mustang's emotions through the kiss. Sadness, longing, loneliness...and now, over-whelming happiness. It was obvious that his colonel was hiding and holding in his true emotions for awhile. Ed kissed back, putting as much comforting passion into it as he could muster; wrapping his tongue around the colonel's, tasting his lover's flavor.

After a few moments of passionate kissing, the two lovers broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. Mustang looked down at Ed...and blinked.

"Edward...love, **what** are you wearing?"

Now that he was paying attention, Mustang noticed that Ed was wearing a rather **unique** costume. He wore a long, red coat that had white fur along the edges and white pom-poms for buttons; something like a cute Santa outfit. For a moment, the colonel thought that Ed was **only** wearing the coat, but realized that his lover was also wearing red pants. He still wore his same black boots and red mittens covered his hands. Even a cute Santa hat was placed on top of his golden blonde hair.

"Well, I thought, since it was the holidays and all, I might as well dress up." said Ed, a small blush on his cheeks. Mustang chuckled and kissed his Ed on the cheek, sweetly.

"You look very cute in it, my blondie shrimp." whispered Mustang into Ed's ear.

Ed blushed, feeling the colonel's hot breath against his skin. Then he twitched at the pet name, "Happy Holidays, my Bastard Colonel."

"Happy Holidays, my Midget."

They stood there for a moment, with Ed still in Mustang's arms. Both of them were soaking up the warmth from one another. Four weeks was **too** long for them to be apart; especially during the holidays. After a long moment of silence, Mustang turned his head and looked at the wall clock.

"Hey, Ed."

"Hm?" Ed looked up from where he was snuggling into the colonel's warm chest.

"According to that there clock, we've got this office to **ourselves** for at least three hours." said Mustang, a smirk on his lips.

"Is that so?" replied Ed, returning the smirk with one of his own.

"Yep. Meaning...we're **all alone** for three hours." said Mustang, putting a little purr into his voice.

The two lovers looked into each others eyes, similar sparks in both of them.

"Let's do it."

"Fine by me."

"Is the door locked?"

"Yeah."

"People are starting to come to work now, so you're gonna have to be quiet, Roy."

"Oh, I'm not worried about **me**. Its **you** I'm worried about with the screaming."

"I can't help it!!"

"I know. And every pleasure-filled scream that rips from your throat just makes me want you even more..."

BAM!

"Oooh, you two getting down and **dirty** in the office?"

Both Mustang and Ed let out startled yelps, as Hughes and Al walked into the office; Hughes was the one who slammed open the door. The two walked in to see Mustang, with his white undershirt open, revealing his well-toned chest, hovering over Ed, who was laying on top of Mustang's desk, with his chest revealed and Mustang's hand going up Ed's (surprisingly still-clothed) leg.

The two lovers remained frozen.

"Too bad I didn't bring my camera." sighed Hughes, sadly, "What a great Christmas card this would make. I'd have to hide it from Elyicia-chan, though."

"...**What** are you doing here, Maes?" asked Mustang, standing up straight. He failed to hide the blush that was on his cheeks. The only other time someone had walked in on them, was when they were at a hotel and one of the maids were curious as to why screams were coming from Ed and Mustang's room...

"I just wanted to see if that **little** present would cheer you up!" said Hughes grinning, emphasizing the word 'little.'

Ed sat up, twitching slightly with anger.

"Wait, you **knew** about this?" asked Mustang, blinking confused. His obsidian eyes trailed over to the Fullmetal Alchemist, demanding an explanation.

"Hughes helped me out with this idea and...well...I added a few of my own touches." said Ed, grinning.

"Luckily the colonel came early." said Alphonse, "You would've been stuck in that box for awhile, if he showed up late."

"How long were you waiting, exactly?" asked Mustang, raising an eyebrow.

"I lost count at an hour." shrugged Ed, "Anyways, this is also my apology for not buying you anything for Christmas."

Mustang chuckled, as he pulled Ed towards him and kissed the top of his golden blonde head, "But you **did** give me a present, Ed. **You**. And I couldn't ask for anything more."

While Hughes and Al squealed in the corner, Ed looked up and locked his golden eyes onto obsidian ones, "Merry Christmas, Roy."

"Merry Christmas, Ed." purred Mustang, as he claimed his lover's lips with a kiss.

That night, they made love like never before.


End file.
